The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly, to a display panel and a method of driving the display panel.
Generally, a display panel of the related art is provided with a demultiplexing circuit to reduce the size of a data driving circuit (Source IC).
The applicants of the present disclosure have found out a problem and drawback related to the related art as follows.
When a demultiplexing circuit in a display panel of the related art is in an operating state, a signal with higher frequency is inevitable. Accordingly, power consumption of the display panel is greater.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a new technical solution to solve the technical problem as mentioned above.